Gordo Getting Married
by RTds9
Summary: It's years down the road and Gordo is at last getting married.The event from the POV of four women in his life.


Disclamer-I own nothing of Lizzie McGuire so please do not sue

Rating-G

Feedback-Why Not

I know this is Gordo wedding and I know this will be a minister church wedding but please just go with it.Please?

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony............."

PARKER

Damn it I wasn't planning on coming here just to sit quietly on this uncomfortable church pew and be witness to this gross travesty that I call David wedding! Because damn it all to hell I was suppose to be the one in the beautiful white dress standing up there with him! As far back as I can remember I have been planning mine and David wedding! And now his wedding is here and that little hussy has taken him away from me and now SHE is the one marrying him! Ok I guess the truth of it is I never really had him but DAMN IT!! This is just not right!!

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

As soon as those words left the ministers mouth I could see Veruca start looking at me out of the corner of her eyes. She did it to remind me of the promise I had made to her earlier in the day. Hours before the wedding she was with me at Applebee's where I was downing a few shots of tequila. I was hoping they would help calm my nerves before we came here, fat chance of that happening. While we were there sitting at the bar together Veruca made me promise to her that I would keep my mouth shut through this whole damn ceremony and do nothing to ruin this moment for David. And I will keep my promise and stay quiet. Why you might ask? Because I can tell he loves her and I very much still love him. So I'll stay quiet and not ruin this most important moment in his life.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity............"

KATE

I was such a fool all those years ago! I had this great and wonderful friend in Gordo and I threw him away just so I could become Little Ms.Popular.Damn it what was I thinking!?! That's just it Kate old girl you weren't thinking. So because of my largest act of stupidity on record I not only threw away Gordo but my other two best friends Lizzie and Miranda, And I did it all in a desperate bid to be popular. And what did all that popularity get me back than? Nothing, not a damn thing.

"But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained............"

Do you want to know what the worst part of all this is? What part I look back on now with the most regret? Back when the gang and I hit our first year of high school I suddenly found myself no longer Kate the coolest girl in school. I was just one of another hundred or so nothing freshmen roaming the halls of Hillridge High School. For the first time in years I suddenly found myself all alone and with no true friends to my name. That was why I was shocked when Gordo suddenly took me under his wing and started being nice to me again. When I asked him why he was being so nice to me he just shrugged and said that we were friends once, maybe we can be again one day. That was all he ever said about it as he slowly begin to bring me back into his circle of friends. Now years later he, Miranda, Lizzie and I are the friends that we once were. Oh how I wished that I had just grabbed him back than and planted a major kiss on him. One that would have straightened out that infamous mop of hair he has on his head. But sadly it's to late for me to do that now.

"Do you David take this woman to be your wife, to live together under Gods ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony?....."

MIRANDA

I'm sitting here watching it happen in front of me and I still can't believe it! Gordo is getting married! I don't know why it's bothering me so much but it is? Don't get me wrong I am happy for him, really I am. But there something here, in my heart that's hurting as I watch him take his vows. I know what it is and I feel small and petty because I know I'm being selfish. I Miranda Sanchez am upset mostly because I let a great guy like Gordo just slip right through my fingers and right into her arms. You see there was never anything really serious with Gordo and me when it came to the romance department. We tried a little back in high school but nothing ever panned out of the few dates we went on. So we decided just to remain friends. Sometimes when I find myself at night laying in bed all alone I wonder if I did the right thing, Maybe I shouldn't have given up on him so easily and without a fight.

"Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?.........."

And that's all it is, jealousy on my part. For when I hear what the minister asked of him and when I hear Gordo said I do, it suddenly hits me.Gordo will do all that is asked of him and than some. Why? Because Gordo is one of the most rarest endangered species out there, he's a nice guy. And he will love her for eternity just like he promised to. And the fact that I don't have someone like Gordo loving me like that is what making me so jealous right now.

".........take David to be your husband, to live together under Gods ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony?......."

LIZZIE

This can't be happening!! Just how in the hell is it that Gordo is going to end up with her of all people?! I mean just what in the hell are the odds that SHE would decide to go into acting of all things. And what were the odds that she would get discovered and go to work at the same studio that Gordo was working at. Than later I hear that they've started dating and just over a year later Gordo calls me at my apartment in Seattle to tell me that the two of them are getting married! So can anyone please tell me just what it is about her that has him so enamored and in love with her. I mean it's not like she's all that great or anything! I mean who cares if she's this huge star of a brand new TV show that Gordo created all on his own.I mean the fact that it's number one in the ratings right now doesn't mean that much! Right? And who cares if the first movie that she ever stared in hit big at the box office and is now number one. None of that matters because she doesn't deserve my Gordo.That's right I said he was my Gordo because that's what he was, that is until she entered the picture and stole him from me. He was MY Gordo,my best friend since birth and she had no right to taken him from me.

"....in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

God how could I have been so stupid! Why didn't I snatch Gordo up and claim him as my own back when I had the chance. Contrary to popular belief I knew Gordo had a crush on me back when we were younger. I didn't act on it because he was Gordo,my bud, my pal, my rock and I was so sure at the time I didn't feel that way for him. Jesus Christ I was a moron! Why did I waste my time going after Ethan and all those other brain dead idiots when I had a great guy like Gordo right in front of me? I guess this is what mom means when she says that you don't realize what you have until it's gone. And now that Gordo is gone damn it I want him back! Because I've come to the realization that I love him and now it's to late for me to do anything about it. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to finally realize who your soulmate is and than watch him pledge his life to another. Trust me it's terrible.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hearing the minister say those words and than watching Gordo do just that was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. Somehow I must face the fact that he is no longer my Gordo but hers.And honestly I have no idea how I'm going to do that much less survive it. Now they turn to face us and I can see the huge smiles on both of their faces as the minister starts to say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let me be the first to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs.David and Melina Gordon."

The End


End file.
